


Can't Get It Out

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Cumshot, Explicit Language, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo just can't get what he saw out of his head. Finding Toshiya and Die going at it in the closet last week was just too damn hot to ignore. Now he wants in... and he'll find a way to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get It Out

**Author's Note:**

> For rabenhorst Christmas Challenge. Writing a sequel to [In and Out of the Closet](http://rabenhorst.livejournal.com/45436.html).  
> Song[s]: "我、闇とて・・・ - Unplugged" by Dir en grey

I can't get it out of my head - the way I found Die and Toshiya in the closet last week. We've been working for hours today and yet, the only thing on my mind is what I saw as I stood there, grinning at them like some kind of pervert. Okay, so that's not too far off, I guess. I _am_ a pervert and I _was_ staring, so... yeah.

I finally hang up my headset and traipse out of the booth, glancing at Kaoru, who's fiddling with settings on what I just recorded. He's been acting weird lately and frankly, I wonder if it has something to do with him not getting laid enough. If I were a braver soul, I'd try for it. Sadly, I'm only brave when I have something to back me up... like the fact that I saw Die and Toshiya fucking in the damn closet.

A smirk forms on my face and I slip out of the room, quietly closing the door behind me. I know exactly where I'm going - Die's my first and foremost target. I've wanted a piece of that ass for long enough that he owes this to me for not jumping him years ago.

I hear Toshiya's laugh and almost instantly, I know I've got them both trapped at once. My hand touches the door and I gasp softly as it opens and Shinya pushes his way out, glancing at me and murmuring his greeting. I respond with a smile and a nod of my head and he moves off down the hall. Well... problem number one solved.

Seconds later, I'm inside the room, my eyes glittering as I stare at Toshiya and Die. The two stare back at me for a moment, then Die sighs and flops back on the small armchair in the corner. Toshiya's perched on the arm of the chair, looking for all the world like he belongs there.

"Hey, Kyo." Toshiya smiles at me, cocking his head to the side, the beanie on his head looking stupid.

I walk over and pluck the hat from his head, tossing it at the table nearby and then reaching back up to re-arrange his hair a bit. Die's giving me this odd look and I smirk a bit. "So... I saw you guys." I look directly into Die's eyes. "I saw your cock."

Die resembles a fish for a moment and then recovers. "So?"

"So... do you want Kaoru to know you two are fucking one another?" My voice holds a note of amusement and an undertone that tells them I'm not talking... for a price.

Toshiya squirms and Die glares at me. "What do you want to keep your mouth shut?" His voice is just as inflamed as his hair used to be.

I finally release Toshiya's hair and slide one hand down his chest as I move to straddle Die. "Sometimes... I get lonely, too. I just want a piece of what you have." What I don't expect is Toshiya moving behind me, pushing me further into Die's lap as he presses against my back.

His warm hands caress my sides and then dip down over my hips. When he whispers, his breath ghosts hot across my neck. "So you want a good lay?" Slim fingers dance across my abdomen and then dip under the band of my pants.

I shudder and then groan softly, arching my hips. "Both of you... at once." I speak the words while staring into Die's eyes and he slowly starts to grin in response.

"How about," Die pauses, the look on his face pondering, "I let Totchi fuck you first... and then I will. We'll make you cum at least twice."

Normally, I'd object to being used as a cock repository, but my body has other ideas. I'm already hard just thinking about it. I squirm on Die's lap and he chuckles, reaching up and yanking my shirt over my head, tossing it aside. Before I can react, he's sucking on my nipple and Toshiya's trying to get my pants off without me having to get up. It's awkward, but he finally manages and the cool air of the room swirls around me making me shiver.

Then he's back, pressing warm skin against me and I wonder when he managed to get his shirt and pants off. But it doesn't matter because Die's mouth is distracting me, his wet tongue laving over first one nipple, then the other. Desperate for friction against my aching arousal, I grind myself down on him and he moans low in his throat.

My hands fumble with his pants, opening them as quickly as I can to reveal his cock. He's half hard and I immediately fist him in my hand, jerking him off as best I can at this angle. He groans and then bites down softly on my nipple, sucking harshly the next second as I swipe my thumb over the tip of his dick.

Toshiya's fingers probe at my ass, slick with whatever he found to lube me up. Then again, knowing these two, he probably had lube in his damn pants. Not that I'm complaining. One slick digit enters me and I tense, gasping before I force my body to relax. His free hand comes around to stroke my cock and I lean back against his chest, my eyes sliding shut and my lips parting as I pant softly.

Soon enough Toshiya slips a second finger into me, thrusting and spreading until I'm jelly in his arms. "F-fuck... just fuck me, Totchi." The words leave my lips almost a whisper as I push back against his fingers, begging for more.

When he pulls his fingers out and I hear a condom being ripped open, it strikes me that I'm being such a whore. But I don't care that I am, after all... it's getting me what I want, what my body craves. The tip of his cock probes me and then pushes in. I groan and Die lifts his head from my nipples to capture my lips instead. His kiss is needy and almost as desperate as I feel. I wrap both arms around Die and cling to him as Toshiya pushes the rest of the way into my body, burying his cock to the hilt within me.

I feel so damn full. Toshiya's mouth presses against my neck, just over the D of my tattoo and then he licks it. "Do you want it slow or fast, babe?"

I shiver as Die relinquishes my mouth and grins up at me. Those kiss-bruised lips look so delightful. "Fast." The instant the word is out of my mouth, I reposition myself, leaning on Die in such a manner that our cocks are touching, brushing against one another with every breath we take.

Die moans and Toshiya begins to fuck me, his thrusts hard and fast, just as I asked. His mouth attaches to my neck while his hands roam over my chest and abdomen. Every forward push his hips make pushes me against Die, making our dicks rub in the most delightful way. Toshiya changes angles and my world turns white.

I cry out, not caring that the world can hear me. It feels so fucking good and I want nothing but more. Die's fingers dance over both of our arousals, smearing my pre-cum around between us. Toshiya pants against my neck and I know he's purposely being quick about this. His thrusts are already erratic, like he's going to spill at any minute.

Suddenly, he pulls away from my neck, grasps my hips and holds me in place as he rams into me at that perfect angle so hard I'm actually crying from the pleasure. Tears streak down my face and my voice cries out over and over, ringing throughout the room. Then it hits me, my orgasm falls out of nowhere, slamming into me like a fucking freight train and I scream. Die's hand wraps around me, taking me further and then Toshiya stills behind me and I can feel his cock pulsing in my ass.

I grunt softly, almost clawing at Die in an attempt to get settled on his lap where I can just relax for a minute. Toshiya pulls out, but rather than letting me go, he moves me over Die and holds me still. Die wriggles around and I hear another condom being torn open. Moments later, Die's buried deep inside my heat and I moan softly. It's a completely different feeling than Toshiya and suddenly I have a whole new respect for different men and their dicks.

I clench around Die as I cling to him, my arms around him the only thing keeping me upright. He starts out slow, thrusting into me with a soft moan each time. His dick is throbbing, I can feel it. "Cum for me," I whisper in his ear, wanting him to get off just as much on this as both Toshiya and I have already.

"Impatient little slut." His words aren't meant to be rude, so I just smirk against his shoulder, letting my eyes close as he speeds up just a little.

Toshiya slips away from behind me and Die's arms immediately come around me, holding me close as he moves a bit more, and then he starts thrusting for all he's worth. Groans of pleasure fall freely from his lips as his hands roam over my body, ending with one hand cupping each of my ass-cheeks. I can feel my cock getting hard again and I buck my hips, thrusting it against him.

He grunts, slamming his cock into my ass harder with each thrust. He's trembling under me and I know he's going to lose it soon. Toshiya moves back over to us when I whimper and he wraps his hand around my erection, pumping me in time with Die's movements. My body shudders in appreciation. It isn't long before the combination of knowing Die's fucking me and Toshiya's stroking me starts to get to me. My balls are drawn up tight and I can feel my prostate throb every time Die brushes against it.

Die abruptly speeds up and his head falls back against the couch as he starts moaning rather lewdly. "Fuck... I'm gonna... oh shit... baby... I... I'm... oh god, I'm cumming!"

If it weren't for how pleasurable this all is to me, I'd be laughing at him for it. But then I feel him explode inside me and I cry out, thrusting blindly into Toshiya's hand, desperate to finish while he's cumming inside me. Die's strong hands are gripping my ass hard and I tense, throwing my head back and crying out as I lose myself all over the front of his shirt.

Toshiya milks me dry, his free hand on my back, keeping me from toppling off the chair backwards. When I finally open my eyes, I end up staring at him, licking my lips as he smirks at me.

"Well... was that good enough to keep your mouth shut?" He chuckles and I nod weakly.

A moment later, he helps me up then ends up dressing me like a little child. I'm almost too spent to even stand. My eyes fall on Die and he's grinning at me. He shakes his head. "You ruined my shirt, you know."

I smirk at him, pulling my own shirt back on and then leaning back into Toshiya's embrace. "You could always come to my place and I'll wash it for you."

They both get a good laugh out of that one and then Toshiya straightens my hair, patting me lightly on the ass as he guides me to the door. "Now get back to recording or Kaoru's going to kill us all."

Almost in a daze, I leave the room, stumbling down the hallway and back into the recording studio. Kaoru looks up at me and arches an eyebrow. "Get lost somewhere?"

I blush and duck my head. "Sort of." With that, I slip into the room and shut the door, preparing for a few more hours of recording hell. Well... at least I'm not horny any more. A slow grin works its way across my face and my eyes glimmer faintly in the dull light.

**The End**  



End file.
